Providing mounts for holding, retaining, or securing objects has proven beneficial for many different uses. Some mountable-objects, such as electronic devices (e.g., phones, laptops, tablets, visual-enhancement devices, positioning devices, or the like), are increasingly used in situations where mounting the object to a surface increases the convenience of using the object. For example, in the case of hand-held devices, mounts eliminate the need to hold the device, or prop the device up, in order to use the device, thereby allowing a user to use the device, while simultaneously engaging in other activities which may benefit from the use of both hands without the encumberment of holding or propping-up the device. In some instances, mounting the device may increase user safety by enabling use of the device, without the distraction of holding the device.
Track systems enable an object to be held, retained, or secured, while also enabling limited movement of the object along a fixed path, or track. Attaching track systems to a surface provides a way to mount an object to the surface while also allowing flexibility of positioning of the object along portions of the surface along which the track system extends.